A Little Errand
A Little Errand '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ezio Auditore conversed with Sofia Sartor at her book shop. There, Sofia mentioned that she had to travel to Adrianopoli to see the new printing press there, and wanted Ezio to come with her. Ezio, incapable of accompanying her to the city, rejected the offer. She then proposed a trade; a bouquet of fresh white tulips for more information. Dialogue Ezio read a book in Sofia's shop. * '''Sofia: ''Enjoying the poem?'' * Ezio: ''Who are these men he condemned to hell?'' * Sofia: ''Political opponents, men who wronged him. Alighieri's quill cuts deeply, no?'' * Ezio: ''Sì. (Yes.) It is a subtle way to seek revenge.'' * Sofia: ''Ezio. I plan to take a trip to Adrianopoli in a few weeks to visit a new printing press there.'' * Ezio: That should be fun. * Sofia: ''It is a five or six day ride from here, and I will need an escort...'' * Ezio: ''Prego? (Pardon?)'' * Sofia: ''I'm sorry. You are a busy man.'' * Ezio: ''Sofia, I would love to accompany you, but my time is running short.'' * Sofia: ''That is true for all of us. Well, I can try to solve this last code now, but I need to run an errand before sundown. Can you wait a day?'' * Ezio: ''What do you need?'' * Sofia: ''It is silly but... a bouquet of fresh flowers. White tulips, specifically.'' * Ezio: ''I can get you the flowers. Nessun problema. (No problem.) '' * Sofia: ''Are you sure?'' * Ezio: ''It will be a nice change of pace.'' * Sofia: ''Bene. (Okay.) Meet me in the park east of Ayasofya (Hagia Sophia) and we will trade. Flowers for information.'' Ezio made his way to a merchant. * Merchant: ''You look like a man with money to spend. What do you need, dostum (my friend)?'' * Ezio: ''Tulips. White, if you have them.'' * Merchant: ''Ah, tulips! Forgive me, but I am fresh out. Something else, perhaps?'' * Ezio: ''It is not my call, unfortunately.'' * Merchant: ''All right, listen. I may know where to get fresh tulips. You wait here and I will return. One hour. Two at most...'' Ezio quietly remarked to himself. * Ezio: ''I am not waiting an hour. '' Ezio tailed the merchant and found the white tulips. He then picked a bouquet and returned to Sofia. * Ezio: ''What is this?'' * Sofia: ''A gift. Sit.'' Ezio handed Sofia the flowers and sat down next to her. * Sofia: ''Che belli, grazie (These are nice, thank you.) I wanted to thank you for letting me play a small role in your adventure. '' * Ezio: ''A small role is enough for this adventure, believe me.'' * Sofia: ''You are a mystery, Ezio Auditore.'' * Ezio: ''Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.) I do not mean to be. '' * Sofia: ''It is fine. È affascinante (It's attractive.)'' * Ezio: ''Sembra squisito. (Looks delicious.)'' * Sofia: ''Why, thank you.'' * Ezio: ''Any luck with the final code?'' * Sofia: ''Ah, the code. Sì. (Yes.) I solved it many hours ago. You will get it soon enough.'' Outcome Ezio obtained the flowers and gained more information regarding another book location. Trivia * In the Revelations ''novel, the flower merchant told Ezio the location of the white tulips, rather than having Ezio tail him to the Hagia Sophia. * Interestingly, the florist would walk just as Ezio did while injured during "The Wounded Eagle", and could be seen to clutch his shoulder in pain if he stood still long enough. * If the florist were to spot Ezio after having arrived at the destination, he would drop his purchased box of tulips and run away in panic. * Although Ezio only picked three tulips, he gave five to Sofia during their picnic. Gallery References * ''Assassin's Creed: Revelations